


A Lesson in Espionage

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Marvel Universe, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nothing wrong with what you usually wear, but you might as well wear a neon sign shouting <i>here I am, here I am</i>. The bow ties are adorable, really, but they're practically begging for a bullet hole. Haven't you ever gone incognito before?"</p><p>"Uh, no, not really."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Read at your own risk.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sarah came home from seeing Winter Soldier and said, "I could just see that scene with Klaine."
> 
> If you have not seen Captain America: Winter Soldier and do not want to be spoiled, **do not read this**. I repeat, this is based very very heavily on a scene that happens in the actual movie and is therefore spoilers. **Read at your own risk**.
> 
> At the same time, I didn't use any names from the film, and only a few of the lines are direct word-for-word dialogue.
> 
> Also, if you aren't exactly a fan of superhero movies, you can still read and (hopefully) enjoy this. You shouldn't feel too confused.
> 
> So, without further ado... The escalator scene (if you know, you know).

"You should let me do your hair more often," Kurt hums, walking with an amount of ease that Blaine finds surprising considering their current position. He tries to match it, but his shoulders are drawn tight, eyes flitting around as his body tenses up as if he's about to break into a run.  _Walk, don't run_. That's what Kurt had said, and Kurt has a lot more experience in these sorts of… Situations. Blaine knows his best bet is following Kurt's lead right now, as much as his own training seems to be instructing him to do the exact opposite.

"What's wrong with how I do my hair?" Blaine shoots him a frown, reaching up to touch the artfully sculpted curls sitting on top of his head. It's actually kind of amazing what Kurt can do with a bit of gel, hair spray, and Blaine's ridiculously particular hair in such a short amount of time. If he wasn't in the espionage business (and  _damn_  good at it, at that), Blaine wonders if maybe he would have gone into some sort of personal styling field.

Even if Blaine isn't a fan of his current outfit.

("There's nothing wrong with what you usually wear, but you might as well wear a neon sign shouting  _here I am, here I am_. The bow ties are adorable, really, but they're practically begging for a bullet hole. Haven't you ever gone incognito before?"

"Uh, no, not really.")

"Nothing," Kurt replies, but there's a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Just, classic  _you_ , I suppose." Kurt's eyes flick in his direction, and Blaine has to draw his hand away from his throat.

There's movement in the corner of his eye, and he can't help the way his posture straightens and his walk quickens just slightly. But then Kurt's hand momentarily touches his arm, a brushing reminder to be casual, to slouch, to  _relax_. Blaine pushes the unneeded glasses frames up his nose and glances around.

"Did you—"

"Yes," Kurt replies, stepping a little closer as they navigate around a group of laughing teenagers.

"Standard tag team," Blaine murmurs, eyes still casting around. "Two behind, two—"

"I know what a standard tag team is, thanks," Kurt shoots back, and Blaine can't help but frown a little bit. Kurt sees it and pats his arm.

"Sorry to step on your leadership, but we both went through the same training. I don't need a vocabulary lesson." But Kurt's look softens a little bit. "How about a plan instead?"

And Blaine smiles at what he's given—Kurt doesn't yield those sorts of things easily.

"We're closest to the southern exit. There's two approaching now—I'll engage, you—"

"Put your arm around me," Kurt suddenly says, low and fast and with the kind of urgent cutting that Blaine has grown accustomed to since they started working together. "Laugh at something I said."

Blaine's arm is around Kurt almost as soon as the order is given, but then he furrows his eyebrows.

"Laugh at something you—"

" _Laugh_ ," Kurt repeats, his tone of voice encroaching on dangerous territory, so Blaine does as he's told. He laughs, and Kurt leans in close and laughs with him, and—the hostile agents walk right past them. Blaine's eyes widen in surprise, but Kurt's smirk stays in place as he guides them in a sharp turn toward the escalators.

"South exit, you said?"

"Uh, yeah…" Blaine murmurs, a little dumbfounded by what just happened as Kurt leads them through the crowds. It's really not a good time to drop his focus, but… "Wow."

Kurt glances at him, eyebrow arched.

"You really  _haven't_  done this before, have you?" He seems amused by the fact.

"Well, no, I'm an agent, I'm not a…" Blaine falters, glancing at Kurt as if maybe he's somehow offended him. Kurt's smile is still there, but it seems a little colder somehow.

"Not a spy?" Kurt finishes, but doesn't give Blaine the chance to respond as he leads him into the line for the down escalator.

His eyes rove around, and he spots Daniels coming up the escalator beside them presumably at the same time that Kurt does (but, luckily, before Daniels has spotted them). This is a bad place for a fight—it's a  _mall_ , for Pete's sake. Too many civilians, too many potential unnecessary casualties. There's a chance that if him and Kurt jump over the railing  _now_ , they could escape with the minimal number of deaths. There's absolutely no chance that they can get away without being seen—

Kurt spins around, looks Blaine straight in the eye, and orders, "Kiss me."

Blaine draws back, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," Kurt tells him, and Blaine blinks and gapes at him like a fish.

"Uh, yes, they do?" Blaine ventures, and is rewarded with Kurt's hands curling around his neck and their lips crashing together. It's in no way a romantic kiss, but… That doesn't stop it from being a  _good_  one, and it doesn't stop Blaine's hand from curling around Kurt's waist reflexively.

It doesn't last long, and when it's over, Daniels is past them and gone, and Blaine is…

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Kurt asks, and there's almost something flirtatious in his voice and the way he flounces off the escalator. Blaine follows after him, feeling less like a leader than ever, brushing his fingertips over his lips as if he can't believe what just happened actually happened.

"Um… I don't know if uncomfortable is the right word for it…" Blaine has the urge to clear his throat, but doesn't want to give Kurt that kind of ammo. If Blaine knows  _anything_  about Kurt, it's that if he's given ammo, he's bound to use it eventually.

Kurt's walking a little ahead of him, a lightness to his gait that Blaine just… Doesn't understand. Being wanted by one of the most powerful organizations in the country doesn't exactly put a spring in his step.

"Do you want to get a pretzel or something? I kind of want a pretzel," Kurt suggests, and this time Blaine can't help but stare at him in a mixture of horror and amazement.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt turns to look at him, and Blaine just makes a gesture behind him—he's pretty positive that they aren't currently being followed, but that doesn't stop the fact that somewhere in the mall behind them are at least a dozen agents with orders to  _kill them_.

"Oh, right.  _That_. South exit, right?" And Kurt grabs him by the arms and pulls him through a set of sliding doors, out into blinding sunlight. Blaine blinks against it, adjusting, before Kurt is pulling on his arm again. "While your array of skills may not include espionage, I hope you can at least hot wire a car."

"You can't hot wire a car?" Blaine asks, absolutely not believing it, and Kurt smiles at him.

"I didn't say that. I just want you to feel like you're helping."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/82559898832/a-lesson-in-espionage)


End file.
